Yo ho, yo ho
by LV-chan
Summary: My version of AWE, THIS IS WILLABETH. Sparrabeth flamers, don't even bother. Told from Will, Jack, and Elizabeth's POV, but mainly Elizabeth. Rating for eventual language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Pirates fic. It's my version of AWE. Be warned: I have a tendency to make everything I write somewhat emo. Also, **THIS IS WILLABETH.** Sparrabeth lovers suck.

Disclaimer: If I did, all Sparrabeth supporters would be banished to Siberia. In the middle of nowhere. Where there is no cell reception. That is how much I dislike them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will stood up shakily as the crew filed out of Tia Dalma's small, overcrowded hut. His hands trembled at his knees.

"We'd best hurry! The dead don't like to wait," Barbossa said with a smirk. Will's eyes flicked to the deceased ex-captain. Apparantly, he knew the way to World's End. Not that Will particularly wanted to find Jack. He was better off dead, in his opinion. But, it was what Elizabeth wanted, so Will was willing, though he would never understand how she could love a man like Jack.

Will's wide, brown eyes flicked to his fiancee. She was still staring at the floor, a far-away look in her haunted, chocolate eyes. Will walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"We have to go," he said shortly, trying to keep his voice cool and emotionless. He strode away without another word, keeping his eyes down. He knew that if he met Tia Dalma's gaze, she would instantly know of his inner turmoil.

Will sat in one of the boats containing Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs. The were all looking away from each other. Mr. Gibbs looked up in a moment.

"Y'alright, Will?" He asked.

"...As well as I can be," Will answered apathetically. Mr. Gibbs sighed heavily.

"Will?"

He turned to see Elizabeth climbing into the boat, sitting next to him. She looked concerned.

_A nice act, if nothing else._

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. Will didn't answer.

-----------------

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones laughed, saltwater spraying everywhere from the shaking of his very much alive, tentacled beard.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrected. Jones seemed to consider this for a moment before booming with laughter once more.

"There's only one Captain you need to be worryin' about, Jack. And that's me."

The crew laughed drunkenly at this, barnacles flying from their bodies as they shook with various chortles.

Jack flicked a crab from his shoulder, sighing.

-------------

"Will?" Elizabeth asked again, trying to catch her fiancee's eye. He turned away, seemingly lost in thought. It took all the self-control she possessed to stop the tears from flowing. What did it mean when Will, her one true love, wouldn't even look at her?

A small sob escaped her, despite her hindrances. The only explanation she could think of was that he had assumed that she had convinced Jack to stay on the Black Pearl.

_He's more right than he knows... _she thought morosely. True, she felt guilty for killing Jack, but it was nothing compared to the waves after waves of remorse she felt for betraying Will in doing so.

_It was the only way to save Will._

Just as this thought was passing through her head, the object of her thoughts turned around in the small, crowded canoe. He gave her an unfathomable look, though Elizabeth would have to be a fool not to see the sadness in his downcast, mahagony eyes.

"Are you okay?" She repeated, giving Will's arm a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Elizabeth flinched interally at the obvious distress in her voice.

"I'm okay," Will replied, his features forming into a smile that was clearly meant to be comforting, yet Elizabeth knew it was fake. She had memorized his smiles, each one unique. And this was not one of them. There was also an edge to his voice, so faint she wasn't quite sure it was there. It seemed his reply had been laced with mocking, sarcasm, and hurt.

Elizabeth put her head down and tried very hard not to think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Please read and review; I was really nervous in posting this. Also, if you're just a Sparrabeth supporter who's here to flame, don't bother. It won't affect me and I'll keep writing this story, as long not all my reviews (If I get any!) say my fic sucked.

Click the button! If you do, I'll give you a cookie. xD

Vampire love! ('Tis my phrase.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update! And thank you to my reviewers, you're greatly appreciated xD By the way, if you're afrain of extreme angst, you might not wanna read this :D I was listening to Evanescence as I wrote it.

Disclaimer: If I did, Sparrabethers would be shot on sight.

Chapter 2

"Sparrow, it's your turn to clean the floors... better get to it, _Captain's_ orders!" One of the crew ordered, booming with laughter.

Jack grabbed a broom obediently and began to scrub.

"Jack... What happened to Will?" Will's father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, asked. Jack looked up to see him hovering above him in the nighttime rain.

"He and his bloody fiancee and fine," Jack answered drunkenly. Bootstrap Bill seemed to pick up on Jack's unwant to talk and left, the crab-like stump his leg was slowly turning into thumping on the wood.

Jack scrubbed harder, a small smirk playing on his lips.

--------------------

The sun was just rising as the crew and Barbossa sighted the ship Tia Dalma had given them, called Destiny, resting on the shores. It was considerably smaller than the Black Pearl, and had a shiny dark finish to the wood.

"First time in a year I've gone to a ship that's not had Jack on it as Captain," Gibbs sighed, his sideburns fluttering in the slight ocean breeze.

Will felt bad for the crew of the Pearl. Even though he himself did not particularly like Jack at the moment, (Understatement of the century, he thought), he could tell the crew missed him and wanted nothing more than to bring him back.

Will looked back at his fiancee, who had hear head down and had the same frightened and extremely weary look on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally. It hurt him to see her like this. After all, even if she did betray him and even if she wanted to be with Jack now, he still loved her just as much as he had for the past 9 years.

Relief seemed to flood Elizabeth's cheeks, which had been quite gaunt and pale ever since the Pearl had gone down. She smiled.

"I'm okay. Glad to not be sitting in that dreadful hut anymore. I thought I was going to die of depression in there," she answered.

Will put his head down. Was she not even trying to cover up the fact that she had feelings for Jack now? Confused, he turned around to question her, but was interrupted by a loud "I 'eard that!" From Tia Dalma, who was in the boat behind them. Elizabeth smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," she said. Tia Dalma smiled her broken-toothed smile and said, "Don't worry about-it. We must think of de future, and not... of de past."

"What was it you were going to say, Will? I could tell you were about to speak," Elizabeth said, looking healthier and healthier by the minute.

"Nothing," He said coldly. He turned back around and stared at the sky, now tinged with violet rays of pink and red, unable to keep the anguish and despair out of his eyes.

----------------------

Elizabeth felt the color drain out of her cheeks once more. Why was Will acting this way? His tone was so warm a second ago, then emotionless and unattached. She wanted, more than anything, for Will to just come out and accuse her of killing Jack. She wouldn't deny it, but telling the whole truth was out of the question. She knew that if Will found out how she had forced Jack on the Black Pearl, she would lose him forever.

_And I wouldn't blame him..._ she thought to herself sadly, making the mistake of letting Tia Dalma see her eyes mist over.

"What be troubling you, my child?" She asked, the shells in her hair clicking together as she bent down to peer into Elizabeth's face.

"It's nothing," Elizabet answered, fighting to keep her voice steady. Tia Dalma raised an eyebrow but said nothing, knowing that this was not the best time to question her. Elizabeth gave her a fleeting, grateful look.

"All right, everyone, this'll be just like old times!" Barbossa roared as various members of the crew clambered out of their boats and onto Destiny. Jack the monkey switched from one of Barbossa's shoulders to the other, smiling.

"And remember, it's **Captain** Barbossa on this ship!" He laughed, seafoam spraying his back. He didn't seem to mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for reading! And yeah, I know the whole "Destiny" thing is corny (actaully, the whole story's corny...), but I'm a corny person. Sorry xD

Also! Please review! A good review is actually really helpful to a writer if you give constructive criticism and anything you want to see in later chapters!

Once again, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter.

Vampire love!


	3. Chapter 3

Right, first off I want to thank my reviewers once more, even though this is a rewrite! You have no idea how much your encouragement keeps this aspiring writer going!

I suppose you're all wondering why I've rewritten the third chapter? I really didn't like the first version. Our favorite couple -glares at Sparrabeth supporters- got back together WAY too soon. Besides, I have to make Will even more angsty, if possible. Anyone who knows me can tell you that I believe there's nothing smexier than an emo boy. And I'm already one of Orlando Bloom's biggest fangirls xD And I have the most right to be! He has the same birthday as me :D

Alright, getting off the subject of my fangirliness, here's the new and improved third chapter! (Just a warning; there's not Jack in this chapter. Sorry.)

Disclaimer: I believe I've made it quite clear at this point that I don't own Pirates and if I did all Sparrabeth supporters would be getting what they deserve - a short drop and sudden stop.

Chapter 3.

Will tossed and turned on his bunk, an unflattering, sickly sheen of sweat coating his forehead. Images , terrible, frightening scenes played before mind's eye... he wanted it to stop... please, anything to make this torment go away... well, almost anything...

_They were each twelve years old. Will, newly apprenticed for Port Royal's blacksmith, Mr Brown, looked balefully at his best friend of nearly two years, Elizabeth Swann. His only friend. _

_"This doesn't mean we can't spend any more time together, Will," the girl pleaded._

_"Elizabeth... you're the governer's daughter. I'm the blacksmith's apprentice. It wouldn't be right; wouldn't be proper, for us to be friends anymore. This is goodbye..."_

_"This doesn't have to be goodbye!" Elizabeth nearly yelled, stamping her foot on the ground. Her eyes had gone misty._

_"Yes, it does. I'm sorry, Elizabeth..." He whispered, walking into his new home, a small flat above the blacksmith's shop. It hurt him more than ever, that day, that farewell..._

_"Will!" Came a cry from the window. Taller, more muscular 17-year-old Will Turner strode to the window and opened it, shock crossing his face as he saw Elizabeth standing below him, in the rain, grinning. He checked the time - it was nearly 3 in the morning! - and opened the screen, fumbling with the latch in his haste. _

_"Elizabeth, what are you doing? You're getting all wet. You should be asleep!" He scolded, though his quivering, adolescent heart lept within his chest. He knew why she was here; she often snuck off from her lavish, pampered life to see him. He tried to impress upon her over and over about how it wasn't right; wasn't proper..._

_"You know why I'm here, Will, now get down here!" She called back to him, clearly enjoying herself. Will left the window and grinned. He knew Elizabeth's favorite weather was rain. She loved the disorder of the droplets, she loved how very spontaneous and chaotic a good thunderstorm could be. _

_"Elizabeth, you know that sneaking off isn't what your father would want you to be doing..." Will said disapprovingly as he met her in the rain. She smiled as Will wrapped his rather worn coat around her._

_"Then it's a good thing my father's asleep!" She whispered, dragging Will underneath a massive tree that stod opposite the blacksmith shop. There, in the thickness of the trunk, were the initials ES and WT. Will shook his head, remembering Elizabeth waking him up on a night much like this, slipping into the forge, and grabbing his two best chisels. 'That way,' she whispered, 'we'll be able to be best friends all this time and no one will ever know!'_

_"Elizabeth, don't you ever think that a young blacksmith needs his sleep?" Will asked, trying both not to hurt her and impress, once again, that he was a blacksmith and therefore much lower class than she was. _

_"You'll survive. I can't stay for long, you already know. After last time Daddy saw my bed empty, he ordered my maid to check my bed every hour to make sure I haven't snuck off."_

_"How much longer do you have until she checks?" Will blurted out, not able to stop himself. He turned red in the darkness and the wet, and was grateful Elizabeth couldn't see him - that is, until a flash of lightning lit up the night. _

_"I have another fifteen minutes until I have to head back. Are you sure Mr Brown won't catch you?" Elizabet asked, glancing over her shoulder as if half expecting the old man to barge out right that second and drag Will away. _

_Will snorted. Mr Brown was barely coherent throughout the day; a night like this and he'd have reached his conciousness quota for the day. _

_"No, I'm good. Elizabeth..." she murmered, dropping his gaze. This was always the hardest part of their meetings; trying to tell her that it was wrong and shouldn't happen anymore..._

_"You know we can't do this forever. What's it going to be like when you have a husband? What if it's him that catches you sneaking off at night, and not your father?"_

_"Oh, that's ages from now, Will! And who says I even _want_ to get married to some stuffy old man who's only interested because he likes the idea of being associated with the govenor?" She asked, sitting on the roots of the ancient tree with a stubborn huff._

_"You don't want to get married?" Will asked, caught off-guard. Sure, Elizabeth had been known to go as against the grain as her fatehr would let her, but surely she'd be married in a few years' time... a thought that made his heart sink in his chest as though it was made of lead..._

_"I never said I didn't want to get married. I merely expressed my distate for the high-society types," Elizabeth commented, pulling Will's coat around her even tighter. _

_"Well... then what is your type?" He inquired cautiously; Will knew he was stepping in a minefield. _

_"Hm... I suppose I like quieter men, men who don't feel the need to tell the entire world about how they know Mr Such-and-Such of London or Lady So-and-So of France... A man who will also love me for myself and not for my father's influence. In fact, I think the only way I can be happy is with a man of poorer status than I. That's where all the fun ones are, anyway," Elizabeth added slyly. _

_Will blinked, not sure how to respond. Usually their secret meetings were spent with Elizabeth complaining of high society and Will listening intently, comforting her however he could..._

_"Oh no! I'm so sorry Will, but I have to go!" Elizabeth exclaimed, having peered into his window and seen the clock on his wall. Their fifteen minutes together had drawn to an end._

_"Goodnightn Elizabeth," he called to her retreating figure. She waved in acknowledgement, running as fast as her expensive heels would let her..._

"Will? Will!" Said a voice very close to Will's head. He opened his eyes with a start. Gibbs was standing before him, his whiskery face illuminated by the few sparse candles positioned around the deck.

"What...?" Will asked, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Your turn for watch duty. Captain's orders," Gibbs replied, staggering to his bunk. As Will climbed the rickety stairs of the deck, he heard Gibbs' snores blare out in the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth buried her face in her hands. She was curled up next to the door leading to below deck, wher she knew Will was fast asleep.

Or so she thought. She was jolted awake by the sound of the door opening loudly and then banged shut. Will strode out into the deck, standing where Gibbs had been a moment ago.

_Of course... Gibbs was relieved of watch duty..._ Elzabeth remembered, shaking her head a bit. Bad idea. She cringed as wave after wave of pain assaulted her head - a result of spending the last 6 hours sobbing silently.

"Will?" She called out, half-afraid. Will turned around and looked startled to see her there; it was obvious to her that he had just woken up. She recognized that bleary-eyed expression.

"Elizabeth? Why aren't you asleep?" He asked, disapproval coloring his tone. Elizabeth smiled despite her emotional torment; it reminded her of all those times she had snuck out of her house to see him when they were younger.

"Can't sleep," she answered, joining him at the side of the deck. She made to wrap her arm around him, but he moved away just before she could. She choked back a sob; couldn't he see how this distance between them hurt her so?

"Why not?" Will asked, his tone much colder than it had been moments before.

"I... I don't know," she lied, feeling the guilt rise to her cheeks. She had never lied to Will before these past couple of days. It was the worst experience she had ever endured.

"Hm," he grunted. Elizabeth could hear the disgust and scorn in his voice, but did not acknowledge it. She deserved this revulsion; that much she was sure of.

"I'm gonna go try to sleep..." she whispered. She waited a moment for Will to respond, feeling her heart ache with every beat when he didn't. She walked to the door, stopping before it and turning to her fiancee.

"Goodnight, love."

She didn't bother looking back to see the bewildered and utterly tortured look on Will's face as she closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta-da! I've thouroughly angst'd up my Pirates story. Oh, but the fun doesn't stop here! How will Will confront Elizabeth? Will she finally tell him the truth? However are they going to rescue dear old Jack?! Make your predictions by reviewing! I promise I _will_ respond to all of my reviews when I have time.

Vampire love!


	4. Chapter 4

**----- If you didn't read the update version of Chapter 3, read it before reading this! I pretty much completely changed it and made it all flashback-tastic! -----**

xD First off, I want to thank...

Purplediamond7

Catholic89

hachoo

Elizabeth4Will

Mysti

and SmLTwNGrL06

for reviewing. You guys rock!! Also, sorry for not updating sooner! I'm pretty much on lockdown with my grounding situation right now, and it'll be a while before I can update again. (I'm in danger of failing math for the year... needless to say, my mom isn't too pleased. I should probably crack down on my homework, eh?)

Okay, I'll shut up and get to the disclaimer so you guys can read my frightfully pathetic story.

Disclaimer: If I did, I would -SO- be going to a midnight showing on Thursday. But, alas, I am grounded... -dramatic swoon-

Chapter 4.

"William? William!"

A coarse, slightly accented voice snapped Will out of his misty-eyed reverie. He turned to see Barbossa, hands resting on the wheel of the _Destiny_, looking jubilant.

"What?" He asked irritably; he had not forgotten how the ex-captain had tried to kill him over a year ago.

"We're almost in Singapore. You might wanna wake your lass. She told me earlier to tell her when we got close and I don't wanna leave the mast." He smiled as Jack the monkey clambered around his shoulders, throwing an aggravated glance at the sea as he got sprayed. Barbossa, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

Will frowned but didn't argue as he wnet below deck. He found Elizabeth's bunk easily; it was the same one he had been lying in before he went up for watch duty.

Will's mask of indifference warmed a bit when he saw his sleeping fiancee. Her hair was splayed around her face wildly. A little of it was hanging limply on the cold, wet floor. Will hesitantly brushed her hair back so it wouldn't get dirty. Elizabeth's brow was furrowed in a depressed scowl. Her fingers twitched at her sides. Suddenly, as Will leant down to wake her, her legs started kicking gently, as if she was dreaming of running. Her arms stretched out in front of her and her fingers grasped at whatever was closest to them - namely, Will's shirt.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wake up," he said, tugging his shirt from her worn, yet obviously manicured nails.

"What...?" She murmered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, seeming to realize her bearings.

"Will! Oh, thank God... I was having the worst nightmare..." she babbled, her chocolate eyes wide and scared, "You were on the Black Pearl, and... and the Kraken was swimming up to it, and... I kept running towards you, trying to reach you, but you wouldn't turn around, but then you did, and you... y-you said..."

Will decided that he didn't want to hear any more.

"Sshh, it was only a dream. The Kraken's not going to bother us anymore... Jack took care of that..." he whispered, though he couldn't keep the stabbing accusation out of his voice as he said the dead pirate's name.

Elizabeth looked up, as if to say something, but was interrupted by Barbossa's booming voice from the deck.

"Oy! Get up, ye pirates! We'll be in Singapore in half a day! Get up, ye lazy lot o'-"

But Barbossa's various insults were drowned out by the assorted pirates jumping out of their bunks, filing up the stairs.

"We better go," Will said shortly. He didn't wait for Elizabeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack knocked on the door to Davy Jones' chambers, wincing as the sounds reverberated on the dead, hollow wood and into his room. The loud, dramatic organ music that had been playing abruptly stopped.

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

"Well, what could the famous Cap'n Jack Sparrow want with little ol' Davy Jones?" He boomed, laughing as his beard wriggled on his chin.

"I've got a deal to make with you, Jones. What say you to lettin' me go free for a little favor, eh? What say you to that?" Jack asked flambouyantly, waving his arms around in his trademark drunken fashion.

"That'd have to be a pretty big favor," Jones snarled.

"What would you say if I said I knew how to heal your broken heart?" Jack asked, smiling. He saw from the teary-eyed look on Jones' face that he had won. Quite possibly the loudest silence Jack had ever heard followed his offer, until finally Jones snapped out of his nostolgic reverie.

"...And how would you do that?" He asked, his voice low and rough. Jack broke out into a large smile, several golden teeth shining brilliantly.

"Well, mate, I'll tell ya..." he answered, putting his arm around the Flying Dutchman's captian like and old friend as he led him back into his chambers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm... Tia Dalma?" Elizabeth asked timidly. She had come down to Tia's room below deck, seeing as she could only get one-syllable responses whenever she tried talking to Will. She heard knowing mutterings and the clinking of minute shells as Tia Dalma opened the door.

"What be troublin' you, chil'?" She asked kindly.

"I... I just wanted some, uh, female companionship," Elizabeth lied nervously. She could tell by the way Tia smiled that she didn't believe a word of her excuse for getting away from the guilt that consumed her when she was anywhere near Will, but was happy to be invited inside the room nonetheless.

"So. We be in Singapore soon," Tia commented, turning away from Elizabeth to put back an assortment of coarse, oddly-shaped shells back into a small black bag.

"Yes. Why _are_ we going to Singapore?" Elizabeth asked. This question had been bothering her ever since they left Tia's hut, but she had forced it into the back of her mind, quite unknowingly, until now.

"Because, there be pirates aplenty in Singapore. And we need a certain pirate's help to get to World's End. My _Destiny_ may be a great ship, but not even it can face the perils of passing through the two Realms," Tia explained.

"What kind of-"

But Elizabeth's question was cut of from a bellow from above deck. Will burst into the room where Tia Dalma and Elizabet had been talking, a deadly serious look on his face.

"They've found us. The East India Trading Company," he declared, anger filling his voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oouu! Dun-dun-dun!!

You guys know that reviews are loved :D

P.S. - Only 2 DAYS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -fangirl squee-

Vampire love!


End file.
